


Run

by Desuke



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha!Akechi, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Akira, Omegaverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Akechi Goro adalah seorang Alfa. Sebagai seorang Omega dan pemimpin kelompok pencuri yang sedang dicari oleh detektif Alfa yang berbahaya itu... Kurusu Akira tahu ada batas yang tidak boleh dilanggar."Padahal semua akan berakhir jika kau langsung membunuhku. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa kau justru menyelamatkanku... bukankah itu artinya kau harus tanggung jawab, Goro?"





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saeruchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeruchi/gifts).

Kehidupan ini tidak pernah berada di dalam daftar yang Kurusu Akira rencanakan.

...Tidak, sejak awal... Akira memang tidak merencanakan apapun.

Bagaikan angin yang terus bertiup tanpa henti, laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan berkacamata itu akan membiarkan hidupnya berjalan apa adanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Akira mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebagaimana mestinya. Walau pada akhirnya, di dalam hidupnya kini terjadi dua perubahan yang sangat besar.

Pertama, kehadiran Metaverse, dunia alternatif yang terbuat dari keinginan terdalam manusia dan kekuatan yang disebut 'Persona'.

Lalu yang kedua...

"Ini obatmu untuk dua minggu. Seharusnya cukup sampai hari _heat-_mu tiba."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Akira hanya membuka tangannya dan menerima dua bungkus obat yang terlihat serupa namun sebenarnya memiliki dua fungsi yang berbeda.

"Ingat, kau hanya perlu minum obat ini sesuai takarannya. Jika terjadi efek samping yang lain dari biasanya, kau harus segera menemuiku. Mengerti?"

Akira menatap kedua iris wanita di depannya sebelum mengangguk sekali. Gerakan ini membuat dokter bernama Takemi itu menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dasar. Sekilas kau terlihat penurut, tapi siapa sangka kau sebenarnya sangat keras kepala?" jeda sejenak, Takemi menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau adalah Omega?"

Pertanyaan ini lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Akira mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Takemi. Akira masih diam dan berdiri dari kursinya. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang sama setiap dia ke sini, Akira hanya tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan obatnya ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih, dok—"

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" protes Takemi dengan kesal.

Walau ini pemandangan biasa, Akira tahu dia tidak akan bisa lepas semudah itu. Akhirnya dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas dan mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Selama yang aku bisa." Jawaban ini membuat wajah Takemi justru semakin merengut, "Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Takemi. Terima kasih banyak atas semua bantuanmu." Lanjut Akira sembari membuka pintu ruangan dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memintamu mencari Alfa, Akira,"—_**KLAP—**_suara pintu yang ditutup di depannya membuat kedua alis Takemi berdenyut kesal. Wanita itu mendecih dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "ughh, menyusahkan sekali! Untung wajah dia tidak buruk." Gerutunya jengkel, sebelum dia kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Wanita bernama lengkap Takemi Tae itu memilih untuk tidak peduli lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Karena tentu saja, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Hubungan dokter dan pasien yang terjalin di antara mereka sudah berlangsung cukup lama hingga mereka dapat menyebut satu sama lain sebagai teman dekat yang tidak perlu menyembunyikan sifat asli masing-masing.

Mungkin Takemi bisa dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang paling tahu rahasia Akira saat ini.

Namun, bukan berarti itu adalah rahasia terbesarnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Akira melangkah tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, pulang dengan selamat sampai loteng kafe Leblanc dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang nyaman. Ya, itu terdengar bagus. Akira menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda untuk kasus _Phantom Thieves _ini, Akechi-_kun__?_"

Langkah Akira terhenti tepat di depan toko yang menjual barang-barang elektronik. Tepat di balik kaca, TV-TV diletakkan sebaris menghadap luar dan menayangkan acara berita. Tidak hanya Akira, beberapa orang di sekitarnya pun ikut berhenti. Antara karena memang mereka juga tertarik dengan kasus _Phantom Thieves of Heart _yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi _trending topic _di _twitter _atau justru hanya ingin melihat wajah tampan seorang detektif muda yang sedang naik daun karena kecerdasannya.

Menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka, Akira bisa merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat... dan mungkin memerah. Kedua matanya menatap dalam dan teduh pada sosok yang tersenyum di balik layar TV.

Tentu saja dia tahu dia berada di kategori yang mana.

"Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku sendiri belum menemui titik terang. Yang bisa kukatakan sekarang hanyalah aku masih yakin dengan pendapatku sebelumnya bahwa _Phantom Thieves _ini hanyalah sekumpulan anak-anak yang butuh perhatian lebih."

Mulut itu berbicara dengan lancar tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi dari setiap kata-katanya... atau memang dia hanya menunjukkan sisi percaya dirinya tanpa rasa takut.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kita bisa tahu mereka memiliki alasan yang baik mengubah hati orang-orang jahat itu? Bisa saja mereka juga tidak jauh beda dari para oknum yang mereka curi hatinya."

Akira tahu bagaimana laki-laki itu selalu menarik perhatian kedua matanya. Tapi, posisi mereka dan kepercayaan yang mereka pegang...

...semuanya terlalu jauh berbeda.

"Wah... anda yakin sekali ya, Akechi-_kun__. _Apa anda tidak takut mengatakan ini semua di depan kamera?"

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Bisa saja para anggota _Phantom Thieves _itu menonton acara ini dan mengincarmu sebagai korban mereka berikutnya, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat sebagian besar orang-orang di sekitar Akira tertegun. Benar juga... saat ini keberadaan kelompok 'pencuri' yang masih belum diketahui siapa itu sangat meresahkan hingga banyak yang memilih diam di dalam rumah daripada beresiko menjadi orang bodoh yang mengakui kejahatan sendiri di depan khalayak umum seperti korban-korban sebelumnya.

Entah cara apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara para pencuri itu mengubah hati korbannya justru meningkatkan rasa takut dan khawatir masyarakat Jepang saat ini.

Sudah sewajarnya... detektif bernama Akechi Goro itu juga takut.

Namun tanpa disangka para penonton di sana, Akechi justru tertawa keras. Semua orang tersentak kaget melihatnya. Tawa Akechi menggema hingga Akira bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas seolah Akechi sedang tertawa di dekat telinganya. Merasa tak nyaman, Akira memegang telinganya sendiri yang terasa panas. Dia melihat Akechi kini berhenti tertawa dan menatap lurus ke arah layar.

Tatapan yang sangat tajam... seakan pria itu sedang mencoba menusuk kedua mata Akira meskipun pandangan mereka tidak benar-benar bertemu.

Terpaku di posisinya, kedua mata Akira terbuka lebar. Bibir tipisnya terpisah ketika dia bisa merasa pria berambut cokelat seleher itu sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sekarang. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi kemanapun. Tubuh Akira bergetar hebat namun tidak bisa bergerak. Keringatnya mengalir di sisi wajahnya saat napasnya terdengar semakin keras. Tidak ada yang menyadari keadaannya ini karena semua orang di sekitarnya terlalu terpaku dengan sosok Akechi di layar TV.

Padahal laki-laki itu masih berada di balik layar.

Padahal laki-laki itu bisa saja melihat siapapun yang kini sedang menonton acaranya sekarang.

Padahal laki-laki itu bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan Akira sekarang.

Lalu kenapa?

"Jika memang para kelompok pencuri itu sedang menonton acara ini, aku tertarik untuk melihat mereka mencoba." Memasang senyum mautnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun, Akechi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada kamera, "Dengan kemampuanku, mungkin mereka akan sedikit kesusahan menyembunyikan cara mereka. Jadi, aku bisa mengerti jika mereka mengambil jarak aman dariku." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

Sang presenter sempat tertegun seakan sempat lupa dengan peran yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar lalu dengan cepat memasang senyum kakunya dan berkata, "O-Oh! Benar sekali! Seperti yang selalu diharapkan oleh detektif muda andalan kita!" melihat ke arah penonton di studio, presenter itu berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, "Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Akechi Goro-_kun!_"

Sorak sorai penonton langsung terdengar seketika itu juga. Akechi hanya terlihat membalas semua ini dengan senyuman ramah lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan terima kasih. Akira terdiam melihat ini dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan tas sekolah yang saat ini berada di bahunya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Akira kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Meskipun tidak ingin… suara orang-orang yang juga ikut menonton di sekitarnya itu masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Alfa ya."

"Aku penasaran, apakah dia sudah memiliki _mate?_"

"Benar-benar calon Alfa idaman ya..."

"Siapapun Omega yang mendapatkan hatinya benar-benar beruntung."

Ya, mereka tidak salah.

Akechi Goro adalah seorang Alfa.

Sebagai seorang Omega dan pemimpin kelompok pencuri yang sedang dicari oleh detektif Alfa yang berbahaya itu...

...Kurusu Akira tahu ada batas yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **Persona 5 © Shinji Yamamoto, Yuichiro Tanaka, & Katsura Hashino** _

_ **Prompt © Saeru Chi** _

_ **Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Main Pair : AkeSu (Akechi Goro x Kurusu Akira)_

_Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

_Rate : M_

_Warnings: Omegaverse!AU, Alpha!Akechi, Omega!Akira, Yaoi, Semi-BDSM, drugs, heat, explicit, violence and sexual scene_

_ **.** _

_ **Fanfic Commission for Saeru Chi** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **RUN** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Kalau dipikir lagi… Kurusu Akira memang sudah tahu sejak awal.

Perasaan bodoh ini tidak akan pernah terbalas.

...Meski hanya sedetik di dalam hidupnya.

Siapa dia yang hanya seorang pencuri sombong karena kebetulan memiliki Persona bisa berpikir akan mendapatkan hati Alfa yang telah berjuang sendiri dengan kepintarannya dari nol?

Namun, sepintar-pintarnya tupai melompat... suatu hari akan jatuh juga.

_ **BHUAG** _

Tubuh Akira kembali terhentak begitu satu pukulan melayang ke arah wajahnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kepalanya dipaksa menoleh ke samping, rasa sakit membuat seisi kepalanya berdengung. Tanpa bisa melawan karena seluruh akses gerakannya terkunci, Akira hanya bisa batuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Dia masih tidak mau mengaku juga?"

"Si pecundang ini masih berusaha diam."

"Mau mencoba melindungi teman-temannya? Konyol sekali."

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda berambut hitam itu ditahan di ruang interogasi ini. Akira sudah tidak bisa peduli lagi ketika rasa sakit di setiap sudut mendominasi indra perasa di tubuhnya. Dia reflek mendesis begitu salah satu dari tiga polisi Alfa yang sedari tadi menyiksanya itu menjambak rambutnya dan memaksa dia untuk mendongak.

"...Cih, aku sedikit kecewa. Kupikir pemimpin _Phantom Thieves _adalah seseorang yang bisa memberi perlawanan jadi seharusnya menyenangkan saat menghajarnya."

"Setuju. Aku tidak menyangka pemimpin pencuri yang ditakuti masyarakat ternyata Beta kurus menyedihkan seperti ini."

"Kalian berkata begitu, tapi tetap memukulinya sampai babak belur seperti ini. Dasar."

Perdebatan ketiga Alfa itu tidak terelakkan. Akira masih diam dengan bibir yang berdarah di ujungnya, mulut terbuka demi kemudahan bernapas karena hidungnya yang juga berdarah terasa nyeri setiap dia menarik dan mengeluarkan udara. Kedua tangannya diborgol di belakang tubuhnya, begitu pula kedua kakinya yang diikat di kaki-kaki kursi.

"Aah, sudahlah. Membosankan!" melepas kepala Akira dari tangannya dengan kasar, dia membiarkan pemuda yang telah lemas itu menunduk. Polisi itu memasukkan batang rokok ke dalam mulutnya dan hendak menyalakan api saat berkata, "Oi, ambil itu." Perintahnya.

Yang lain nyaris saja ikut merokok sebelum menyadari apa yang dimaksud rekan mereka, "Itu? Maksudmu... itu?"

"Ya, memangnya apa lagi?" dia memberi hisapan sekali dan melepas seluruh asapnya keluar dari mulut, "Aku yakin meski kita menghancurkan wajahnya sampai tidak berbentuk, dia tidak akan mengakui apapun. Jangan menghabiskan waktu yang tidak perlu. Semakin lama kita berurusan dengan bocah ini, maka semakin lama pula urusan kita dengan Shido dan tangan kanannya yang brengsek itu."

Mengerti yang dimaksud 'tangan kanan brengsek' tersebut membuat dua pria besar lainnya mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya tanpa keraguan lagi, salah satu dari mereka pergi keluar. Selang beberapa menit, dia kembali dengan tas berbentuk kotak seperti kotak P3K. Akira sempat membuka sedikit matanya untuk mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi akhirnya sia-sia karena pandangannya sudah terlalu buram dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit setiap dia bergerak meski hanya sedikit.

Akhirnya orang-orang itu berpisah, salah satu dari mereka kembali menjambak rambut Akira agar tersangka kejahatan itu duduk tegak. Kini Akira bisa melihat jelas suntikan di tangan polisi yang sedari tadi berbicara, rokok masih bertengger keluar dari ujung mulutnya. Polisi itu mengusap ujung suntikan yang tajam, memastikan cairan obat di dalamnya pasti keluar begitu dia menekan ujung suntikan yang lain.

Kembali merasakan takut yang sempat terlupakan, Akira membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Dia mencoba bergerak lagi untuk melepaskan diri, namun dua polisi yang lain menekan tubuhnya lebih kuat. Salah satu dari mereka menutup mulut Akira dengan kain agar tidak berteriak atau menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha, akhirnya kau bereaksi juga. Aku benar-benar bosan melihat kau terus diam seperti mayat hidup tadi, dasar pencuri." Dia berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti sembari menarik lengan baju Akira ke atas, memperlihatkan lengan putih yang belum tersentuh warna lebam itu, "Tenanglah, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena ini. Indra perasamu akan meningkat drastis sehingga tubuhmu semakin sensitif. Itu artinya rasa sakitmu akan semakin menyiksa dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain untuk berbicara jika tidak mau penyiksaanmu berlanjut."

Penjelasan itu sama sekali tidak menolong. Akira berusaha menggeleng kuat di tengah pemberontakannya, "Hmph! Hngh—"

Tapi, polisi itu hanya tersenyum semakin lebar. Seperti maniak yang bersembunyi di balik kata 'kebenaran' namun sebenarnya hanya ingin menikmati penderitaan orang lain.

"Ini baru tingkat awal, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku."

Satu dari sekian banyak contoh yang menunjukkan bahwa masyarakat dewasa di sekitar mereka sudah sangat rusak.

"...Kami menantikan jawaban yang memuaskan darimu, tuan pencuri."

Kedua alis Akira mengernyit dalam dan kedua matanya terpejam erat merasakan jarum suntik itu menembus kulitnya. Akira mengepalkan tangannya, menahan sakit dan laju cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya meski tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Tepat setelah tetesan terakhir keluar dari suntikan itu, tubuh Akira menegang. Perasaannya jadi semakin tidak enak lalu tubuhnya jatuh lemas menyandar pada sisi belakang kursi. Sang polisi yang menyuntiknya memberi instruksi pada yang lain agar melepas tutup mulut Akira kemudian mereka semua mundur untuk melihat bagaimana efek obat itu bekerja.

Selang beberapa detik, masih belum ada gerakan aneh dari pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat lemas itu. Dia yang memimpin dua polisi lain itu meletakkan suntikan di atas meja lalu memegang dagunya sendiri, "Hmm... seharusnya efeknya sudah bekerja—"

...Tunggu.

Pria paling besar di antara teman-temannya yang lain itu melihat ke sekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Tidak hanya dia, dua Alfa di dekatnya juga mulai menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan sesuatu yang ada di kepala mereka.

"Apa ini?"

"Kalian juga mencium sesuatu?"

"Ah iya... kenapa... bau... ini?"

Suara itu tidak bisa luput dari telinga Akira yang setidaknya masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dia mencoba bergerak lagi meski lemah. Jika para Alfa itu dapat mencium bau yang aneh... lalu ditambah tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, rasa panas yang berpusat di bagian bawahnya, tenaganya yang semakin menipis, dan bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya mulai berdenyut...

...tidak... mungkin.

Napas Akira memburu seiring dengan kenyataan yang menamparnya dengan keras. Rasa panik memicu indra perasa dan insting dari dalam tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu tiga Alfa yang sedari tadi terlihat kebingungan itu perlahan tapi pasti melihat ke arahnya. Ekspresi mereka yang juga sepertinya menyadari sesuatu membuat tubuh Akira di balik setiap ikatannya itu semakin lemas.

"Kau... Omega?"

Tentu saja Akira tahu dia harus menjawab itu. Tapi, di sisi lain, dia juga tahu apapun jawaban yang dia keluarkan sekarang tetap percuma. Para Alfa itu sudah menciumnya, tubuhnya yang kini menentang otaknya telah mengeluarkan bau dan cairan jujur yang tidak bisa dia hentikan. Akira mencoba membuka mulutnya meski pada akhirnya yang keluar hanyalah erangan pelan yang langsung membuyarkan segala pertahanan tiga manusia di depannya.

"A...Akh..." memegang ujung-ujung kursi yang bisa dia remas, Akira mendongakkan kepalanya. Hanya saja posisi ini cukup berbahaya karena Akira yang telah berkeringat itu justru menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang dan masih putih bersih tanpa tanda apapun, "ini... salah... paham." Bisiknya dalam kondisi panik yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

"Salah paham?" satu dari mereka langsung mendekat dan Akira hanya bisa mendesis ngeri begitu pria Alfa itu mencium lehernya dengan beringas, "Bau lezat ini jelas-jelas keluar darimu. Jangan main-main. Apa tujuanmu menyembunyikan seksual sekundermu, _Phantom thief!?_" teriaknya antara frustasi karena ingin sekali mengoyak Omega tidak berdaya di bawahnya namun harus menjaga akal sehatnya sebagai seorang polisi di sini.

Belum sempat Akira menjawab, polisi yang lain maju dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang telah mengering, "Luar biasa, apa ini salah satu trikmu?" Akira bisa melihat ada bagian yang mengeras di balik celana polisi itu dan dia tidak berani menebak lebih jauh, "Jika kau benar-benar berpikir bisa lolos dari sini karena feromon Omega, kau salah besar, nak." Ucapnya dengan suara yang semakin dalam karena menahan geraman khas Alfa yang telah takluk pada instingnya sendiri.

Alfa yang terakhir juga ikut menyahut, "Hahaha menarik sekali, jadi sekarang kau mencoba bertaruh dengan menggunakan tubuhmu?" tanpa menutup rasa malu sedikitpun, dia benar-benar membuka ikat pinggang celananya dan berjalan mendekati Akira yang semakin pusing dengan bau Alfa yang terpancing olehnya, "Aku jadi penasaran. Hei, bagaimana jika sekarang kita menggunakan metode yang dia inginkan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka semua tahu saat ini kedua mata dan pikiran mereka hanya tertuju pada satu mangsa empuk yang telah kehilangan seluruh aksesnya untuk lari. Bagaikan bayi rusa yang dikelilingi oleh tiga harimau di dalam kandang.

Meski hanya sekejap, Akira bisa melihat gigi-gigi taring yang dimiliki oleh ketiga Alfa yang telah lapar itu memanjang. Siap menerkam apapun yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Ah... benar.

Semua perjalanan memang akan menemui akhir.

Tapi... kenapa dari semua cara yang ada, Kurusu Akira harus menemui akhirnya sebagai Omega yang menyedihkan?

Tangan seorang Alfa menyentuh dadanya yang masih tertutup baju, namun cukup membuat tubuhnya yang sensitif itu menegang. Akira mencoba menolak, tapi di saat dia membuang muka, Alfa yang lain menangkap telinganya dan menggigitnya. Masih belum berhenti, tangan yang lain meraih selangkangan Akira yang terlihat menyembunyikan gundukan keras yang meminta untuk dibebaskan. Tangan itu mulai menyelip ke bawah, mengelus bagian lubang Akira dari balik celananya, merasakan sensasi basah yang belum mengenai tangannya secara langsung.

"He-Hentikan... jangan..." rintihan Akira tertelan udara begitu tiga Alfa liar itu semakin gencar menekan titik-titik yang berbahaya. Akira mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menolak namun percuma, desahan terus keluar dan tubuhnya merespon setiap sentuhan yang dibencinya, "...kumohon—ha! He-Hentikan!" teriaknya parau, hanya suara hentakan rantai yang menjawabnya di saat tiga Alfa itu mengendus baunya semakin beringas.

Di dalam rasa takut yang fana ini, Akira tahu tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya selain mencoba berpikir positif. Mengharapkan situasi yang mendekati mustahil, Akira ingin percaya ada seseorang di dalam gedung polisi ini yang akan datang menolongnya dari terkaman tiga Alfa liar yang telah kehilangan akal sehat mereka.

Insting Omega-nya telah kalah dari obat yang memang cukup menaikkan rasa sakit jika hanya digunakan oleh Alfa dan Beta. Tentu saja Akira tahu dia tidak mungkin bisa menyalahkan polisi yang langsung berasumsi dia adalah Beta karena baunya tertutup dengan baik. Dia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan para Alfa yang kalah dari naluri mereka dan berniat memperkosanya sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, bau _heat _Omega adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilawan dengan mudah oleh siapapun, apalagi wangi Omega yang masih belum ditandai seperti Akira.

Menyedihkan, menjijikkan... Akira tidak pernah bisa berhenti membenci jenis kelamin sekundernya karena semua alasan ini.

Bersembunyi di balik nama 'Joker', seorang pencuri dan pembohong licik yang seharusnya disegani karena kecerdasannya... ternyata masih belum cukup.

Tangan milik orang asing yang bahkan tidak dia kenal kini sedang berusaha masuk ke balik bajunya. Akira menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Tubuhnya telah berteriak meminta sentuhan, tapi sisa-sisa kesadarannya masih mencoba melawan. Kancing-kancing seragamnya telah terbuka, ujung dadanya yang menegang terlihat jelas di balik kaos yang dia kenakan.

"Ha... ah..."

Akira menundukkan kepalanya pada tengkuk salah satu Alfa di dekatnya. Bau Alfa yang menusuk hidungnya terus menaikkan gairah yang tidak terkendali. Alfa yang lain mulai menjilat sisi leher Akira yang meresponnya dengan getaran kuat di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepala Akira semakin terasa pusing, kedua matanya berair. Menangis perlahan tapi pasti membayangkan kemungkinan terbesar yang paling dia takutkan saat ini.

Tidak.

"Tolong... aku..."

Bukan dengan mereka.

"...tolong..."

Siapa yang... dia inginkan?

"...Akechi—"

_ **BRAK** _

Suara pintu yang didobrak keras dengan kekuatan penuh itu membuat ketiga Alfa di sana tersentak kaget dan menoleh secara bersamaan. Ah, benar juga. Mereka membiarkan hawa nafsu menguasai mereka hingga lupa mengunci pintu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan dari awal.

Seperti tiga hewan buas yang marah karena kegiatan makan ini terganggu, mereka mencoba mengeluarkan geraman sebagai tanda ancaman untuk mengusir siapapun yang masuk ke dalam wilayah mereka.

Setidaknya sampai mereka sadar siapa 'pengganggu' tersebut.

Akira yang lebih dulu menyadarinya. Penciumannya yang jadi dua kali lebih tajam karena _heat_, kini bisa langsung menangkap bau yang telah dia hafal di luar kepala. Dia langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam erat. Tidak mengenakan kacamata membuat Akira tidak bisa melihat siapa laki-laki di depannya dengan jelas, tapi cukup mencium baunya saja... Akira tahu siapa Alfa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriakan yang menggelegar itu membuat para polisi itu menciut. Mereka langsung melepaskan Akira yang penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan dan mundur sejauh yang mereka bisa, "Memalukan sekali... tugas kalian sudah selesai. Cepat keluar dari sini!" teriaknya lagi, penuh dengan emosi yang tersampaikan sangat jelas oleh semua yang ada di sana.

Meski Akechi Goro yang baru saja datang memiliki postur tubuh jauh lebih kecil dari ketiga Alfa di sana, tetap saja posisi jabatan mereka masih jauh di bawah tangan kanan kepala polisi Jepang itu. Masih mencoba bertahan, salah satu dari mereka bersuara lagi, "I-Ini bukan salah kami! Dia sengaja menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai Omega untuk menggoda kami dan—"

_ **DOR** _

...Polisi itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dua polisi di sisi kanan dan kiri teman mereka itu harus menelan kembali seluruh protes yang baru saja akan ikut mereka keluarkan. Cairan merah yang bertebaran mengenai wajah mereka membuat keduanya saling melirik pada sosok teman mereka yang telah gugur. Peluru _tokalev _menembus kepalanya, darah segar bermuncratan pada dinding yang sebelumnya berada di belakang tempatnya berdiri, tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa tergeletak begitu saja dengan kedua mata yang masih menunjukkan syok seolah tidak menyangka nyawanya telah berhenti sampai di sini.

Bergetar ketakutan, dua polisi yang berdiri di sisi-sisi mayat teman mereka hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah mereka hingga berdarah. Kedua mata mereka berair dan seluruh akal sehat yang sempat hilang kini kembali dan memberi rasa ngeri yang sempat mereka lupakan. Kedua mata mereka fokus dengan ujung pistol yang masih mengeluarkan asapnya.

"Pergi. Jangan buat aku mengulang kata-kataku."

Tanpa berniat menyembunyikan sisi posesifnya, Akechi berdiri di depan Akira dan mendesis marah. Kedua matanya sekilas terlihat menggelap dan pupil matanya mengecil. Sosok Alfa yang biasanya tenang dan selalu menahan emosinya dengan baik kini justru sengaja mengeluarkan seluruh aura kemarahannya.

Seperti hukum alam tidak tertulis yang selalu berkata bahwa Alfa akan mengeluarkan sisi posesif terkuat saat menemukan _mate _yang tepat...

...kini kedua polisi itu sedang menyaksikan pemandangan yang mereka pikir hanya sekedar legenda mitos belaka.

"Bawa juga mayat teman kalian keluar. Terserah apa alasan kalian untuk menyembunyikan fakta, tapi aku yakin kalian tahu akibatnya jika melibatkan namaku." Tambahnya dengan nada dalam lalu menurunkan pistolnya dan membelakangi mereka.

"Ba-Baik." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan dengan tangan bergetar, keduanya mengangkat tubuh rekan mereka dan buru-buru keluar. Berlari sejauh yang mereka bisa untuk lepas dari tekanan Alfa yang telah kehilangan pengendalian emosinya tersebut.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Akechi menoleh pada Akira yang masih susah payah mengatur napasnya. Kedua alis Akechi mengernyit dalam sebelum menempelkan ujung pistol itu pada dahi Akira yang hanya bisa diam.

"Membiarkan dirimu dikotori dengan mudahnya... apa kau benar-benar sudah jatuh serendah itu, Joker?"

Tidak ada balasan. Iris cokelat _hazelnut _Akechi menembus ke dalam iris hitam _onyx _yang telah pasrah dengan apapun nasibnya sekarang. Walau begitu, keinginan untuk hidup dan selamat masih terlihat dengan jelas di balik mata yang basah. Tatapan yang selalu terlihat menyembunyikan isi pikirannya itu kini menunjukkan bahwa dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"...Akechi..." bisik Akira parau. Terlalu tenggelam dari kenyataan, air matanya masih mengalir pasrah ketika dia justru menekankan dahinya pada mulut pistol yang masih terasa hangat, "...Akechi... tolong." Lanjutnya berulang kali seperti kaset yang rusak dengan gerakan tubuh tidak nyaman di balik ikatannya.

Awalnya Akechi tidak terlihat akan merubah ekspresi dinginnya dalam waktu dekat. Dia tahu... dia harus membunuh laki-laki di depannya ini cepat atau lambat.

Tapi—

"...Cih."

Mendecak kesal, Akechi menarik kembali pistolnya dan memasukkannya ke balik jas yang dia kenakan. Melepaskan setiap ikatan di tubuh Akira, kemudian mengangkat tubuh yang lemas itu ke atas bahunya.

Kedua alis Akechi bertaut merasakan wangi luar biasa yang langsung menusuk ke dalam hidungnya. Berjalan keluar, dia mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Bau Omega yang Akira keluarkan menguar bebas di udara dan sangat pekat hingga beberapa Beta masih bisa menciumnya, para Omega terlihat menutup mulut mereka iba, dan para Alfa hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka.

Tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang terlalu membuka pertahanannya, Akira berupaya protes di atas bahu Akechi, "Hngh? Ake—"

"Diam." Potong Akechi cepat. Rahangnya sudah mengeras kuat dan dia menggertakkan giginya kesal. Tangannya di atas punggung Akira mulai mencakar kain seragam Omega itu dengan kuat.

Sial.

Susah sekali berjalan dengan celana yang semakin menyempit.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Baumu sudah berbeda sejak kita berpisah di _palace_ Sae."

Setelah membanting tubuh Omega yang sedang bergumul dengan _heat-_nya sendiri itu di atas kasur, Akechi menghela napas panjang dan melonggarkan dasi di kerahnya.

"Kupikir itu hanya perasaanku. Apalagi meski aku menyelidikimu dan teman-temanmu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan apa seksual sekunder kalian. Karena kau pemimpin mereka, kupikir kau Alfa. Tapi begitu menemuimu langsung dan tidak mencium bau apapun darimu, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menebakmu sebagai Beta."

Menatap jijik Akira yang berusaha mencari kepuasan sendiri di atas tempat tidur tanpa memikirkan kata-katanya, Akechi mendecih untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menggunakan obat ilegal untuk menyembunyikan dirimu sebagai Omega? Baumu mulai berubah di _palace _Sae kemarin karena kau tidak sempat meminum obatmu atau memang efeknya mulai berkurang karena waktu _heat_-mu semakin dekat?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus datang. Seolah Akechi masih belum mau menghentikan sesi interogasi di antara mereka. Walau begitu, Akira bisa merasakan nada marah yang Akechi keluarkan meski tipis.

Akira selalu membayangkan bagaimana suara Akechi ketika marah, khawatir, takut, dan sejenisnya. Mengingat bagaimana Alfa itu selalu terlihat tenang luar dan dalam, baik di layar televisi ataupun ketika bersama dia dan teman-teman mereka. Apalagi jika mereka hanya berdua saja, Akira dapat dipastikan berada di posisi yang merajuk karena hampir selalu kalah di setiap bidang oleh detektif yang memiliki kharisma kuat tersebut.

"Akechi, kumohon—"

Karena itu... menyadari perubahan Akechi ini akibat dirinya...

"—sentuh... aku... ah!"

...entah kenapa memicu rangsangan hebat di dalam tubuhnya.

Dia ingin dimiliki oleh Alfa ini. Sangat ingin.

Tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Akechi mungkin masih membencinya dan bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, Akira sadar dia hanya menginginkan Alfa bernama Akechi Goro ini yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Bukan yang lain. Insting alaminya sebagai Omega dan perasaan yang selama ini dia kubur dalam-dalam—karena tahu Akechi adalah musuh utamanya—kini menyatu dan menguasai kontrol tubuhnya.

Akira melepaskan jasnya, namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk membuka kaos _turtle neck _miliknya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dan membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin. Kedua matanya masih mengeluarkan air, menahan seluruh titik sensitif yang berteriak membutuhkan fraksi sentuhan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, mulut terbuka mengeluarkan uap napas dan sedikit saliva di ujung, lalu kedua tangannya yang lemas meraba lubang basahnya sendiri yang masih tertutup celana seragam sekolahnya.

Undangan yang sangat jelas ini membuat Akechi tertegun beberapa saat. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia sudah berjuang dengan baik melawan nafsunya sejauh ini. Bahkan mengabaikan rasa malunya ketika harus berhadapan dengan resepsionis hotel saat memesan kamar ini dan orang-orang yang jelas langsung mengenali wajahnya sebagai detektif muda terkenal.

Tangan Akechi nyaris bergerak maju sampai dia mengepalnya erat dan kembali menahan dirinya. Gertakan giginya terdengar keras sebelum dia berkata, "Jangan salah sangka. Kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa yang kau minta?" Akechi mengeluarkan napasnya dengan kasar, "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, tapi kondisimu sekarang terlalu menyedihkan sampai aku kehilangan tenaga untuk menarik pelatuk ke kepalamu, dasar pelacur."

Kata demi kata kejam yang Akechi keluarkan terasa bertolak belakang dengan seluruh reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Bau yang Akira keluarkan terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Akechi membenci seluruh insting alaminya sebagai Alfa yang ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Omega yang seharusnya adalah musuh yang perlu dia lenyapkan demi nama baiknya dan sang 'ayah'.

Ah... tidak.

Akechi menjambak rambut cokelatnya kesal sebelum melepas melepasnya kasar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan cepat menuju pintu, "Aku sudah memesan kamar ini sampai seminggu ke depan, urus dirimu sen—"

Belum sempat Akechi melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Akira yang dia kira sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi itu, langsung berdiri dan meraih tangannya. Akechi terdorong hingga punggungnya menabrak lemari dan Akira dengan sedikit ceroboh menempelkan bibir mereka yang terbuka. Kedua alis Akechi bertaut merasakan dorongan yang Akira paksakan pada tubuhnya. Tinggi mereka hampir setara, namun kaki Akira sedikit menekuk karena masih lemas, dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar ciumannya dengan Akechi ini tidak terputus.

"Hmph—ck, Akira—" Akechi sudah mencoba menjambak rambut belakang Akira namun percuma, tubuh Omega itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hanya sedikit menegang begitu tangan Akechi tidak sengaja memegang pantat yang yang terus mengarah ke atas untuk disentuh itu, "kau... benar-benar..." ucapannya teredam karena Akira terus berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan gerakan tidak stabil.

Rasa darah yang bercampur saliva itu menguasai isi mulut mereka. Akira berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Akechi, namun entah kenapa terasa begitu sulit. Hingga akhirnya seluruh usahanya untuk memancing berhasil begitu Akechi menuruti instingnya dan mengambil alih untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Akechi membalik tubuh mereka sehingga Akira yang menyandar pada lemari. Tangan kiri Akechi bertahan di atas pintu lemari, sementara tangan kanannya berada di pantat Akira. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyelip di antara belahan pantat Akira, sedikit meraba bagian basah di sana membuat sang Omega mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka. Lidahnya terus menekan lidah Akira di bawah, memaksa Omega itu submisif di tengah pertarungan yang harus dia menangkan.

Berhenti sesaat untuk mendapatkan oksigen, Akechi menarik ciuman mereka dengan tali saliva tersambung di setiap ujung lidah mereka. Akechi masih mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri sedang menahan instingnya untuk tidak memperkosa tubuh Akira detik ini juga.

Hanya saja benteng pertahanan Akechi perlahan tapi pasti runtuh setiap erangan Akira memasuki gendang telinganya. Akira sengaja memeluk leher Akechi untuk menahan tubuhnya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan ketika bau mereka berdua semakin menyatu hingga tidak mungkin terlepas lagi.

Tidak peduli lagi jika Akechi akan semakin jijik padanya.

"Akechi... kumohon..."

Dia akan memikirkan itu nanti.

Akechi masih diam melihat Akira, seperti sedang terjebak pada pertimbangan di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya detektif itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang _twist_ lalu tertawa kecil. Melihat ini, Akira sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"...Akechi?"

"Haah... kau ini memang sesuatu, Akira." Menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, Akechi terus tertawa, "Aku tahu kau memang mengejarku lebih dari sekedar rival yang selalu kau katakan. Kau tidak pernah mengaku, tapi aku tahu kau menginginkanku dari setiap tatapanmu padaku."

Meski kepalanya berdengung, Akira masih dapat mendengar ini hingga kedua telinganya kembali memerah.

"Tidak sedikit penggemarku yang merupakan seorang Beta, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkanmu. Lagipula mengetahui aku pasti perlu membunuhmu suatu hari, membuatku berpikir lebih baik mengabaikanmu sejak awal."

Tangan Akechi turun sehingga kini Akira bisa melihat tatapan yang merendahkan itu lagi. Sebelum sempat bertanya, mulut Akira lebih dulu mengeluarkan desahan secara reflek saat Akechi menggerakkan tangannya di bawah untuk menggoda lubang yang masih tertutup itu.

"A-Akechi—"

"Kupikir aku sudah membacamu dengan sempurna, tapi saat ini kau sudah membuatku terkejut dua kali."

Menekan tangannya lebih dalam, Akechi bisa merasakan lubang Akira mengundang jarinya untuk masuk. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat naluri sadisnya kembali datang dan sengaja menggoda lubang yang terbuka dan tertutup milik pemuda yang sedang memeluknya. Akechi bisa merasakan sedikit cairan menembus keluar dari celana yang terbuat dari kain itu, menempel pada salah satu jarinya yang terangkat.

"Pertama, kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Omega. Kedua, kau yang selalu bersembunyi dengan sifat keras kepalamu yang lucu itu sekarang memohon padaku sebagaimana Omega yang terkena _heat _pada umumnya."

Akechi terus berbisik dengan nada rendah pada telinga Akira, sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas. Tangannya masih mencoba masuk ke dalam lubang Akira dari balik celananya, menyukai reaksi frustasi Omega di dekapannya.

"Apa boleh buat... " menenggelamkan hidungnya pada leher Akira yang masih tertutup _turtle neck, _Akechi menyeringai puas, "...sepertinya aku harus mempelajarimu lebih dalam lagi, Akira-_kun._"

"HNGH!?"

Akira reflek berteriak kencang begitu Akechi tiba-tiba menekan jarinya dengan seluruh tenaganya. Hanya dengan dorongan ini saja cukup membuat tubuh Akira mengejang dan sedikit _pre-cum _keluar dari miliknya yang masih terkurung di balik celananya. Sebelum tubuh Akira yang lemas itu jatuh, Akechi sudah lebih dulu menahannya lalu menggendongnya. Membanting tubuh Akira yang sedang lemah itu ke atas kasur.

Tidak menunggu lagi, Akechi segera melepas seluruh pakaian di tubuh mereka. Wangi _heat _ini membuat Akechi terus mengendus leher Akira selama proses pelepasan baju berlangsung. Akira tidak melawan atau mendorong tubuhnya sama sekali, sebaliknya dia justru semakin memeluk leher Akechi dan sesekali mencakar punggungnya. Memastikan sang Alfa tidak pergi kemanapun.

Begitu mereka melepaskan seluruh pertahanan, bau khas Alfa dan Omega dari tubuh mereka yang menguar di udara langsung menyatu hingga terasa begitu padat. Desahan Akira menggema lagi begitu Akechi meraih _nipple _Akira dan sedikit memelintirnya, hidungnya mencium leher Akira semakin beringas, seolah mencoba menghisap seluruh bau yang Akira keluarkan dari sana.

Akira tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang datang setiap Akechi memperlakukannya dengan kasar justru memberi rangsangan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa dia akan menyukainya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Akira bisa merasakan dinginnya udara mengenai bagian bawahnya yang sudah tidak tertutup oleh apapun.

Begitu sadar kulitnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras, Akira mencoba melihat ke bawah. Milik Akechi sudah berada tepat di depan lubangnya yang berkedut minta diisi. Seketika keraguan sempat menghampirinya begitu Akechi memegang lututnya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya lagi, "A-Akechi, tunggu..." bisiknya lemah meski dadanya sudah naik-turun, tubuhnya telah antusias tanpa seizin otaknya.

"Hm?" Akechi mendongak dan melihat ekspresi Akira yang bimbang. Tersenyum penuh arti, Akechi mendorong pelan kepala miliknya, "Tahan, Akira." Lalu langsung memasukkan seluruhnya dalam sekali dorongan.

Tersentak kaget, tubuh Akira menegang dan melengkung ke atas. Cairannya yang jauh lebih banyak dari _heat _dia biasanya, telah menjadi pelicin yang sangat ampuh untuk Akechi. Merasakan ruang yang langsung menyempit itu, Akechi menggertakkan giginya. Tapi dia lebih terkejut melihat Akira yang mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuh Akira bergetar sebelum akhirnya jatuh lemas di atas kasur dengan miliknya yang masih menegang itu bergetar menantang.

Mendengus pelan, Akechi menyentuh kepala milik Akira pelan, "Sudah tidak sabar, eh?"

"Ngg..." Akira menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya, "...ma-maaf—"

"Tidak masalah. Aku menyukainya," Akira tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun gerakan Akechi membuat dia membuka matanya kaget dan saliva tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka, "kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Akira."

"Hngh! AH!" memegang bagian atas perut bawah Akira, memastikan miliknya bisa sampai ke titik itu. Akechi menekannya sembari menusuk titik yang sama dari dalam. Akira berteriak kencang, kedua tangan di sisi-sisi kepalanya menarik bantal dan mencakarnya kuat, "Akh... Ah—Akechi... Akechi..." teriaknya berulang kali menyebut nama yang sama. Sang Alfa di atasnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk langsung menghafal titik yang disukainya dan langsung menghajarnya sampai dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah.

Akechi bangkit dan menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang. Perbuatan ini membuat Akira bisa melihat jelas wajah pria yang memasukinya. Akechi terlihat serius dengan bulir keringat di wajahnya, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam sementara dia fokus mencapai titik kenikmatan bersama Omeganya. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajah Akechi Goro dan itu membuat tubuh Akira berlonjak senang.

Tusukan demi tusukan, dorongan dan tarikan yang Akechi lakukan membuat kedua kaki Akira mengejang dan langsung menjepit tubuh Akechi di antaranya. Menyadari dirinya akan keluar sebentar lagi, Akechi maju dan merangsang telinga Akira sebelum berbisik, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menanam benihku padamu... bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pelan, namun cukup membuat kedua mata Akira terbuka lebar.

"A-Ahh—"

"Bisakah kau bayangkan? Cairanku masuk ke dalam perutmu, menyatukan sel kita dan membentuk bayi yang lucu."

Telinga Akira semakin memerah, mencoba mengabaikan seluruh bayangan ini namun percuma.

"Perutmu akan membesar dan teman-temanmu akan bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu... tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku terus mengisi tubuhmu dengan spermaku setiap hari."

Akechi memegang milik Akira yang menegang dan mengocoknya kuat. Desahan Akira terdengar semakin keras dan kedua tangannya meraih punggung Akechi untuk dicakar olehnya.

"Masa persembunyianmu telah berakhir. Terima takdirmu sebagai Omega."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Akechi menggigit bahu Akira lalu mengangkat pinggang itu dan memberi tusukan dalam.

"Akechi—AHH!" teriak Akira saat dia dan Akechi mencapai klimaks mereka bersama.

Posisi Akira yang terangkat membuat sebagian cairannya keluar mengenai dada hingga wajahnya sendiri. Akira bisa merasakan merasakan sebagian cairan Akechi keluar dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun belum sampai _knot _terbentuk, Akechi langsung menariknya keluar dan mengeluarkan sisa cairannya di atas kasur.

Sekilas, Akira merasa begitu kosong. Padahal Akechi hanya keluar sebentar meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun, Akira menatap Akechi dengan tatapan yang masih merasa kurang akan sesuatu. Mereka berdua masih diam mengatur napas, hanya tatapan intens mereka yang berbicara terhadap satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya Akechi yang lebih dulu memutuskan tatapan itu dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia mendengus pelan lalu menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku benar-benar akan menghamilimu?" tertawa pelan, Akechi menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, "Aku tahu kau memang lugu dan naif, tapi kau harus ingat ada batas yang tidak boleh dilanggar." Ucapnya ambigu.

Mendengar ini, Akira hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "...Batas?" suara yang Akira keluarkan terdengar sedikit lebih normal dari sebelumnya. Akechi menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Akira tanpa senyum di wajahnya, "Sudah sampai sini... apa masih ada batas yang belum kita lewati?" tanya Omega itu dengan nada polos yang selalu menghantui Akechi.

Sedikit tidak menyangka balasan ini, Akechi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau—"

"Akechi..." mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Akira mencoba bangkit. Dia mendekati Akechi yang terdiam dan mencium ujung bibirnya sekilas, "...aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat kedua mata Akechi terbuka lebih lebar. Tubuhnya masih belum bergerak ketika Akira mulai menurunkan wajahnya hingga menemui milik Akechi yang sudah kembali turun meski belum sepenuhnya. Menyadari apa yang akan Omega itu lakukan, Akechi membuka mulutnya.

Tidak ada suara atau apapun bentuk protes yang keluar, Akira yang telah dikelilingi kabut nafsu itu semakin berani. Dia menjilat batang yang masih berurat itu dari dasar hingga ke bagian kepalanya. Terasa masih panas, bau Akechi begitu pekat dan memabukkan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Akechi kembali tegang sempurna dan sedikit memukul wajah Akira yang sudah susah payah membangunkannya.

Menyeringai lebih lebar, akhirnya Akechi mengusap kepala Akira. Tangannya turun hingga sampai ke telinga Akira dan sengaja memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang telinga yang sensitif itu. Akira mengerang pelan namun dia masih belum berhenti menjilat permukaan batang Akechi. Rangsangan di telinganya saja sudah cukup membuat Omega itu berposisi menungging dengan pantatnya bergetar menghadap udara.

"_You slut._" Bisik Akechi meski terdengar nada puas di sana, gesturnya yang mengusap kepala Akira terlihat seolah dia memuji Omega itu. Terkesan merendahkan, namun Akira tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya justru terasa semakin panas, "Sampai berusaha sejauh ini, apa kau segitu frustasinya? Jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu tadi, apakah kau juga akan meminta seperti ini dengan para Alfa sebelumnya?"

Kata-kata ini membuat Akira berhenti menjilat sesaat dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tidak akan." Akechi kehilangan senyumannya dan Akira tetap melanjutkan, "Meskipun aku lugu dan naif, aku tetap tahu siapa Alfa yang kupilih." Lanjutnya dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun mengesampingkan kenyataan dia sedang memegang kejantanan milik pria lain di dekat wajahnya.

Akechi masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Dia mendengus menahan tawa dan menutup mulutnya begitu Akira menatapnya jengkel. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan." Mengusap sisi kepala Omega itu, Akechi menyeringai, "Mulutmu akan lebih baik jika diisi sesuatu daripada mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku kesal."

Akira sempat ingin protes mendengar ini, namun dia tahu mana prioritas utama yang dia butuhkan sekarang. Menjilat sekali lagi, akhirnya Akira membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Memasukkan kejantanan yang telah menegang sempurna itu ke dalam mulutnya. Akira memajukan kepalanya perlahan, membiarkan tenggorokannya beradaptasi dengan benda asing itu sebelum semakin berani dan menghisapnya lebih dalam.

Senyuman Akechi menghilang dan dia menggertakkan giginya. Gerakan Akira yang pelan dan terlalu hati-hati membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Menjambak rambut hitam yang halus itu, Akechi menarik kepala Akira paksa untuk menelan miliknya lebih dalam. Akira membuka kedua matanya lebar saat tersedak. Namun dia tetap pasrah ketika Akechi memegang sisi-sisi kepalanya dan menggerakkannya seolah dia sedang melakukannya dengan _sex toy _yang tidak perlu diperlakukan manusiawi.

"Cih... kau benar-benar..." tertawa kecil melihat Akira yang telihat kesusahan dengan kejantanan yang dihisapnya, Akechi memberi satu dorongan terakhir sehingga hidung Akira mencapai dasar, "...telan sebanyak yang kau suka, pelacurku."

Bau Akechi terasa semakin pekat membuat kedua mata Akira nyaris berputar ke belakang. Apalagi ketika cairan hangat yang sedari tadi diinginkan tubuhnya itu keluar dan memaksa masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Kedua tangan Akira meremas erat sprei di bawahnya hingga kusut. Jakun di lehernya bergerak saat dia menelan seluruh cairan kental itu sebelum Akechi melepaskan kepalanya untuk menarik diri.

Akira terbatuk pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menahan diri agar tidak ada yang keluar sedikitpun dari mulutnya sampai tiba-tiba Akechi memegang bahunya. Akira mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Akechi menyerang mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua mata Akira sempat terbelalak, namun ciuman kasar Akechi yang mendominasinya membuat dia ikut diam menikmatinya.

Saat ciuman mereka terpisah, Akechi mendorong Akira untuk menungging dan menahan kepalanya tetap di atas kasur sementara bagian pinggangnya menghadap ke atas, "A-Akechi?" suara Akira yang semakin terdengar lemah itu menggema.

Namun Akechi tidak menjawab, hanya ada suara geraman dan Akira merintih begitu kuku Akechi masuk menembus kulitnya saat memposisikan dirinya lagi. Akira sempat memaksakan diri untuk melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Akechi sekarang... dan dia tertegun dengan rasa panas yang berkumpul di sekujur tubuhnya.

Akechi benar-benar kehilangan ekspresi tenang yang selalu dipasangnya. Dia terlihat menggertakkan giginya seperti binatang buas yang ingin mengoyak tubuh Akira di bawahnya. Walau begitu dari deru napasnya yang dalam dan kasar, Akira masih bisa melihat Akechi berjuang menahan dirinya. Tidak mau sepenuhnya jatuh ke dalam naluri yang telah berteriak minta dilepaskan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Akechi langsung masuk ke dalam lubang Akira yang langsung berkontraksi dengan kedatangannya.

"Ha! A...Ah..." mulut Akira terus terbuka dengan perasaan penuh yang tidak bisa dia ungkap dengan kata-kata. Sekarang dia ingin Akechi bergerak dan membuatnya berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja hampir satu menit berlalu dan tidak ada gerakan apapun, Akechi hanya diam di dalam tubuhnya. Akira mencoba menoleh ke belakang, "Akechi?"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, Akechi hanya terlihat mengatur napasnya sebelum tersenyum penuh arti, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

_ **PLAK** _

Kaget karena Akechi tiba-tiba menampar pantatnya, tubuh Akira menegang, "Hngh!?"

"Bergerak." Akira terlihat bingung sekilas namun dengan cepat Akechi menambahkan, "Jika aku memang Alfa yang kau pilih, kau tidak akan malu meminta padaku, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Kata-kata ini membuat warna merah kembali memenuhi wajah Akira hingga sampai ke ujung telinganya. Entah karena dia memikirkan perkataan Akechi atau memang tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, Akira langsung mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya bergetar sebelum akhirnya menemukan posisi yang pas dan kini Akira bisa menggerakkan bagian pinggangnya ke bawah dengan leluasa.

Akechi bisa melihat miliknya keluar-masuk dari lubang Akira yang berusaha meremasnya di setiap gerakannya. Meski keringat mengalir dari sisi wajahnya, Akechi tersenyum melihat dua bongkahan pantat putih itu berusaha memakan miliknya yang telah keras dan menegang sepenuhnya. Seketika hanya desahan Akira memenuhi ruangan ini, terutama setiap milik Akechi berhasil menyentuh titiknya.

Setiap Akira nyaris menurunkan kecepatannya, Akechi akan menampar pantat itu. Tapi di saat yang sama, setiap tamparan membuat Akira semakin terangsang. Rasanya sakit, tapi Akira tahu di sisi hatinya yang terdalam, dia menyukai semua ini. Air matanya mengalir dan Akira terus meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak koheren selama dia memajumundurkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ah! Ah... Akechi... Akechi—Ah!" Akira terus menangis merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dibendungnya. Tubuhnya ingin lebih... dia ingin lebih... "Kumohon—ngh—jadikan... ah! Ja-Jadikan aku _mate_-mu ungh... aku akan... melakukan—ah! Apapun... apapun untukmu... _so please... please..._"

Pria berambut cokelat itu hanya diam mendengar setiap kata-kata Akira yang bahkan mungkin tidak Omega itu sadari saat mengatakannya. Di dalam ruangan yang tertutup ini dengan bau _heat _yang menguar pekat antara Alfa dan Omega, tidak ada lagi rasional untuk menentukan benar dan salah.

Ini adalah insting mereka.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka percaya selain keinginan tubuh masing-masing.

Kalau begitu, ketika kedua mata Akechi terkunci pada leher Akira yang masih putih bersih dan ingin menggigitnya...

"_Please fuck me harder, I want more... more—_AAHHH!"

...apakah itu juga hanya keinginan tubuhnya?

"...Akira..." menampar pantat Akira sekali lagi sebelum meremasnya kuat, Akechi bergerak mempertemukan titik terdalam ketika Akira baru saja mundur. Hal ini membuat Akira berteriak tanpa suara dan bagian atas tubuhnya terjatuh pasrah dengan lidah nyaris menjulur keluar.

Kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya dan kedua tangannya membantu gerakan Akira, ritme yang baru kembali terpasang, "Akira... Akira... Kurusu... Akira..." bisikan Akechi tidak bisa Akira balas, namun Akira tahu itu membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak terkendali. Akechi menggigit telinganya dan terus memanggil nama depannya berulang kali seperti kaset yang rusak, "Akira... milikku... Akira..."

"Akechi... Goro—AH! NGH!"

Tangan Akechi bergerak mencari dua _nipple _Akira yang telah menegang dan mencubitnya kuat. Desahan Akira mengeras terlebih ketika Akechi memijat dadanya seperti memijat dada wanita pada umumnya. Bagian bawah tubuh mereka terus bergerak seperti ada dorongan kuat untuk memiliki anak dengan gen mereka berdua setelah ini.

Anak? ...Ah.

Akechi membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan dua gigi taring yang menajam dan air liur jatuh mengalir di antara gigi-giginya. Kedua matanya memburam melihat bagian tengkuk belakang Akira yang memerah. Hidungnya mulai turun untuk mengendus wangi Omega di bawahnya. Mengusap dahinya di sana sampai pikiran rasional kembali mengambil alih gerakannya meski hanya sekilas.

Tidak... Tidak bisa.

"Grh..." kedua mata Akechi terbuka dan menunjukkan warna merah dengan pupil yang mengecil seperti binatang karnivora pada umumnya. Sebelum sempat menggigit leher tanpa pertahanan itu, dia lebih dulu bergerak cepat sehingga menggigit bahu Akira.

Gigitan itu sangat kuat hingga Akira merintih kesakitan namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Satu yang pasti, dia tahu seharusnya gigitan itu berada di lehernya namun Akechi menghindarinya. Bahunya mulai berdarah perlahan tapi pasti dan Akira bisa mencium bau frustasi yang Akechi keluarkan di setiap gigitannya yang mendalam.

Tepat setelah itu, Akechi langsung melepas dirinya juga yang hampir membentuk _knot _untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di atas punggung Akira, membuat Omega itu mengerang tidak puas. Pinggang Akira sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan ketidakpuasannya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Untuk beberapa saat, Akechi hanya diam. Berusaha menurunkan instingnya yang nyaris tenggelam dengan naluri alaminya. Dia hampir menandai Akira... musuh yang seharusnya dia bunuh dan lenyapkan dari dunia. Musuh yang seharusnya tidak dia dekap seperti ini. Akira sendiri juga pasti tidak menginginkan ini, mereka hanya terbawa suasana oleh _heat _Omega yang di luar rencana mereka.

...Benarkah begitu?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Akira membuat Akechi kembali pada kesadarannya. Alfa itu melihat Akira berusaha bangkit sebelum menoleh padanya dengan kedua mata yang memicing dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menandaiku? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya marah dan sedikit menuntut meski ada nada lelah yang sangat kentara. Akira hampir tidak pernah menggunakan nada ini kecuali saat mereka berdua saja, tapi itu cukup membuat Akechi melihat sosok Akira yang sebenarnya, "Aku sudah memberi izin padamu tapi kau sengaja menjauh. Setelah semua yang kau katakan dan usahamu untuk tidak melakukan _knot_, kenapa aku bisa mencium bau frustasimu?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

Akechi sempat tidak tahu harus membalas apa dan dia terlihat mendecih sebelum membuang mukanya, "Jangan buat aku mengatakannya, bodoh."

"Apa?"

Nada tinggi Akira membuat Akechi menggertakkan giginya semakin keras. Dia melihat Akira yang sedang dalam kondisi sadar sebelum _heat _kembali menyerang, "Jika aku menandaimu, kau akan menjadi milikku. Hubungan kita akan jadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Semua rencana yang telah kususun rapi untuk _Phantom Thieves _tidak akan sama lagi."

Penjelasan Akechi membuat Akira membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menunggu Akira memotongnya, Akechi menambahkan sembari membuang mukanya.

"Kau juga... kebebasanmu akan hilang. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Akira meremas selimut di bawahnya, "Itu—"

"Lalu soal _knot... _kau serius membiarkan aku membuahimu?" tertawa kecil namun tidak melihat ke arah Akira, Akechi melanjutkan dengan nada yang berusaha terdengar santai, "Kasihan sekali anak kita... tidak mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya saling membenci satu sama lain."

"...Itu tidak benar."

Suara Akira yang memotongnya dengan cepat membuat Akechi menoleh berbahaya, "...Hah?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Akira yang tetap dalam pendiriannya membuat Akechi meningkatkan bau dominannya untuk mengingatkan posisi Akira sekarang, "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu—"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang langsung memutuskan apa hubungan kita secara sepihak?" Akira dapat mencium bau _heat-_nya akan kembali sebentar lagi. Dia mempercepat kata-katanya, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Tidak sekalipun. Kau adalah temanku dan juga anggota _Phantom Thieves of Heart. _Apapun yang kau pikirkan, tidak akan merubah statusmu di dalam kepalaku."

"Akira—"

"Aku menyukaimu adalah sesuatu yang kupilih secara sadar." Tubuhnya kembali memanas dan kedua alis Akira mulai mengernyit lagi, "Aku tahu... kau membenciku. Tapi... itu tidak akan merubah keinginanku... hngh..." Akira merangkak pelan untuk meraih bahu Akechi dan mencakarnya.

Bau _heat _yang kembali menguar membuat keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajah Akechi. Namun bukan hanya itu, Akira kini mencoba untuk duduk di atas tubuh sang Alfa, sengaja mendekatkan lehernya pada hidung dan mulut Akechi. Tangan Akechi di sisi-sisi tubuhnya mulai menegang, memperlihatkan garis-garis otot yang mengejang.

"Padahal semua akan berakhir jika kau langsung membunuhku. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa kau justru menyelamatkanku..."

Akira memeluk tubuh Akechi semakin erat. Dua tangan dan kakinya telah menyilang di punggung laki-laki yang napasnya semakin berat tersebut.

"...bukankah itu artinya kau harus tanggung jawab, Goro?"

Akechi tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Membiarkan wangi pekat Akira merasukinya, dia menghirup dalam-dalam tengkuk di depannya. Satu tangannya bergerak ragu memegang Akira, berkali-kali mundur sebelum akhrinya hanya diam di atas punggung Omega yang terasa lebih kecil darinya. Akechi menggertakkan giginya lalu berkata...

"Aku berniat membunuhmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu nanti."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau akan menjadi Omega yang sudah ditandai lalu dibuang begitu saja oleh _mate-_mu."

"...Aku tahu." Setelah menjawab setiap pernyataan Akechi, Akira akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, "Tapi, meski semua itu terjadi... aku tidak akan pergi." Ucapnya tegas dan memeluk tubuh Akechi semakin erat.

Pelukan ini membuat kedua alis Akechi semakin mengernyit dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu, Goro." Akira membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan uap saat tubuhnya kembali bergerak tidak nyaman karena _heat, _"Jadikan aku milikmu... dan kau bisa memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu." Pintanya dengan nada memohon yang juga tidak kalah frustasi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Akechi meremas selimutnya semakin kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya kembali bergetar antara merah dengan warna cokelat asli yang dia miliki. Akechi mendecak pelan dan menjambak rambut belakang Akira, "Kau benar-benar menyusahkan."

Akira menggumam pelan dengan nada bingung. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Akechi membanting tubuh Akira lagi ke belakang. Tapi kini dia langsung mengurung tubuh itu lalu tangannya meraih leher Akira. Mencekiknya kuat dengan niat membunuh, Akechi menunjukkan senyuman _twist _yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik topengnya.

Tekanan di lehernya membuat Akira berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil napas meski tahu itu mungkin mustahil.

"Kau bilang tidak akan pergi, 'kan?"

Tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain erangan, Akira hanya memegang lengan Akechi dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang. Bagaimana? Jika kau tidak lari dariku, kau akan mati."

Ancaman itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Akira berjuang mencari oksigen dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, menunjukkan lidah dan salivanya yang keluar membasahi sekitar mulutnya. Kedua pupilnya mengecil, menatap takut kenyataan di depannya yang bahwa dia bisa saja benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya di sini dan kehilangan segalanya.

Tapi di saat yang sama, ada perasaan lain.

Kini seluruh tubuh Akira berada di bawah pengendalian Akechi. Klimaksnya, kepuasannya, gerakannya, hingga kini pernapasannya. Semua Akechi yang mengaturnya.

Rasanya seperti... dia benar-benar dimiliki oleh Alfa di atasnya.

Perasaan yang membuat tubuhnya justru semakin menggila dan mengeluarkan pelumas lebih banyak lagi. Mengeluarkan wangi sakral yang dapat membuat Alfa manapun bertekuk lutut padanya. Milik Akira telah menegang. Naluri submisifnya mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tangan Akira di lengan Akechi perlahan tapi pasti turun. Pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi, Akira meletakkan dua tangannya di sisi-sisi kepalanya yang terbaring. Kenikmatan yang berkumpul dari sisi denial yang Kurusu Akira tidak bisa jelaskan.

Sedikit kaget melihat ini, kedua pupil Akechi mengecil. Senyumannya hilang dan dia membuka mulutnya. Dengan sedikit tekanan lebih, dia akan membuat Akira pingsan sekarang dan dia bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa perlu membunuhnya. Tapi, kedua mata Akira yang buram karena air mata itu menatapnya dengan seluruh rasa percaya yang Akechi tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa diberikan oleh ayah dan ibu yang telah membuangnya seperti sampah di tengah hiruk pikuk masyarakat.

Mulut Akechi bergetar sebelum menambah tenaganya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa..."

Di sini ada seseorang yang percaya dan menyerahkan segalanya padanya.

"...kenapa harus kau?"

Bagaimana bisa Akechi lari dari hal yang selalu diinginkannya dari dunia ini?

Amarah yang menyesakkan berkumpul di dalam dadanya. Akechi harus mengeluarkannya sekarang atau dia akan semakin kehilangan dirinya. Dia membutuhkan pelampiasan yang bisa membuatnya istirahat sejenak di tengah pelariannya dari kenyataan. Rasa haus pengakuan yang membuat dirinya lupa untuk bernapas meski hanya sebentar.

Dia tahu dia membutuhkan itu.

Tapi—

"Ake...chi..."

—tapi—

"Jangan menyesal." Bisik Akechi pada akhirnya lalu menarik tangannya sebelum Akira kehilangan kesadarannya.

Belum sempat menanyakan apa arti dua kata itu, Akira langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia terbatuk dan reflek menghadap samping, mengatur napasnya dengan ceroboh. Akira merasakan tangan Akechi memegang bahunya lalu mendorongnya. Akira kembali pada posisi sebelumnya dan Akechi langsung memasukkannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ha! Ungh—" belum sempat mengontrol tubuhnya, Akira tersedak karena Akechi langsung menghajar prostatnya tanpa ampun. Akechi memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Akira yang terbuka, menjepit lidahnya di sana sehingga Akira tidak bisa menurunkan _volume _desahannya. Kata-kata yang dia keluarkan semakin tidak koheren dengan milik Akechi yang keluar-masuk tanpa jeda di lubang bawahnya.

"Aku akan... tanggung jawab. Tapi kau juga... tidak bisa lari dariku." Di sela-sela napasnya, Akechi berbisik dengan suara berat. Tangannya telah dipenuhi saliva Akira, gigitan yang Omega itu berikan tidak lagi dia rasakan, "Jangan menyesal... atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Akira tidak tahu harus membalas apa selain mengangguk di tengah tangisannya atas kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dia hindari. Akechi diam melihat ini sebelum dia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"HNGH!"

Merasakan gigitan dalam di lehernya, kedua mata Akira terbelalak. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya mengejang dan sensitivitasya meningkat. Akechi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika lubang Akira terasa lebih licin dari sebelumnya. Menandakan pelumasnya kembali keluar di luar pengendalian Omega di bawahnya.

Sensasi ini... Kurusu Akira tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Inikah rasanya menjadi Omega yang sesungguhnya?

Akira terus mendesah keras setiap Akechi mendalamkan gigitannya. Seperti hewan buas yang menaklukkan mangsanya, Akira mengikuti instingnya untuk semakin submisif di bawah dominasi Akechi. Miliknya bergetar senang sebelum mengeluarkan klimaksnya paling keras sejauh ini. Akira kehilangan seluruh tenaganya dan kedua matanya melihat ke atas saat kenikmatan paling mutlak menyerang tubuhnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Akechi Goro adalah... Alfanya.

Alfa yang sedang menandainya.

Setelah menggigit leher Akira, sebagian darahnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Akechi. Menelannya seperti orang kehausan, Akechi lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Melupakan segala rasional yang selalu dia pegang sebagai detektif terkenal, Akechi membuka topengnya dan tersenyum lebar. Bergerak jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, dia membawa tubuhnya dan Akira ke puncak tertinggi dari proses _mating _ini.

"Mau menjadi milikku... bodoh sekali."

Akechi menjilat bekas gigitan yang akan menempel selamanya di leher yang rapuh itu. Ada perasaan lega yang entah bagaimana muncul setelah selama ini tekanan terus mengikat tubuh Akechi... seperti boneka dengan tali yang terikat pada tangan sang pemilik nun jauh di sana.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh... Kurusu Akira."

Sebagian beban terlepas sehingga gagak itu bisa melebarkan sayapnya.

Tentu saja, Akechi Goro tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Akira masih tidak menjawab meski tangan Akechi sudah tidak berada di mulutnya. Dia hanya terbaring lemas dengan pinggul yang terangkat tinggi, sejajar dengan Akechi yang sedang melakukan penetrasi jauh lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Tanpa menghilangkan pemandangan lehernya yang telah ditandai oleh Alfa itu, Akira mencoba menoleh meski kedua matanya harus dipaksa terpejam lagi.

Di saat yang sama, Akechi mendesis karena _knot _benar-benar terbentuk di dalam tubuh mereka. Dia mendalamkan dorongannya, memastikan proses _mating _mereka benar-benar terbentuk dan Akechi bisa mengeluarkan seluruh sperma-nya ke dalam tubuh Akira. Pemuda berambut hitam itu juga melenguh pelan ketika akhirnya dia bisa merasakan perutnya terasa panas dan terisi penuh dengan cairan asing itu.

Mereka tahu tidak akan bisa lepas dari posisi ini untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk bersabar. Akechi membuka sedikit matanya ketika Akira yang sebelumnya sudah lemas itu mulai mencoba bangkit. Bergerak hati-hati, Akira berdiri di atas kedua lututnya sehingga punggungnya menyandar pada dada Akechi. Menyamakan ritme napas mereka, Akira memegang belakang kepala Akechi agar wajah mereka bisa saling berdekatan.

Ekspresi Akira kali ini tidak jauh berbeda dari keseharian dia biasanya yang tenang dan tidak terbaca. Kedua pipi Akechi memerah menyadari Akira sedang menatapnya dalam seperti itu. Dorongan tangan Akira membuat Akechi sadar apa yang Omeganya itu minta dan dia menurutinya. Berciuman lagi setelah sekian lamanya, mereka berdua saling membuka mulut dan menelan rasa masing-masing yang tidak sempat mereka nikmati.

Tangan Akechi di pinggang Akira perlahan tapi pasti bergerak ke perut Omega itu. Sesekali meraih kejantan Akira yang telah basah dan mengurutnya pelan untuk menambah rasa nyaman. Dia mengusap perut Akira yang sedikit naik-turun merasakan cairan Akechi terus memenuhinya. Semua ini berlangsung tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang saling melilit lidah satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya Akira yang lebih dulu melepas diri. Kedua matanya menatap cokelat _hazelnut _milik Akechi sebelum berkata tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya, "Aku ingin melihat anak kita nanti seperti apa."

_Wha—_

Sejujurnya... Akechi tidak memprediksi itu sama sekali. Dia terkejut dan tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, namun ekspresi Akira sama sekali tidak berubah. Sampai akhirnya Akechi mengernyitkan kedua matanya kesal, kedua pipinya memerah, lalu dia membanting kepalanya ke dalam tengkuk Akira yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Seperti kalah telak, Akechi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah berubah warna sepenuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, dasar pencuri."

Setelah berbisik dengan nada jengkel, Akechi menggigit pelan daerah leher Akira untuk menambah tanda di sana. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak ketika tangannya memeluk tubuh Akira semakin kuat. Mengeluarkan aura posesif yang tidak pernah dia pikir dia miliki sebagai salah satu Alfa di dunia ini.

Bahkan meskipun kehangatan ini hanya berlangsung sementara... Akechi ingin memastikan dia masih memegang rencana di dalam tangannya.

"Kau membenciku sebagai pencuri? Meskipun kau sendiri salah satu rekanku sesama pencuri?"

Menggerutu jengkel, Akechi memeluk tubuh Akira semakin erat, "Diamlah."

Satu kata itu membuat Akira tersenyum tipis. Mengusap tangan Akechi di perutnya, Akira memejamkan kedua matanya.

Akechi Goro hanya ingin istirahat di sini.

Tapi, bukan berarti dia berhenti.

Walau begitu, tangan yang mendekapnya ini membuat Akechi sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu dia pikir tidak pantas untuk seorang detektif sempurna seperti dirinya. Detektif yang seharusnya menjalankan tugasnya di balik layar demi pengakuan semata.

...Bolehkah dia berhenti?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **Even if someone like me just disappeared** _

_ **Hundreds of million people wouldn't change** _

_ **Even if nobody hated me** _

_ **Still, nothing's changed in the things that I've lost** _

_ **.** _

_ **Just because someone like me is alive** _

_ **Why is it that you smile so much?** _

_ **.** _

_\- nekobolo ft. Hatsune Miku (Jishou Mushoku)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga heuheu took long enough than I'm intended but here we go :"D
> 
> Terima kasih banyak untuk Saeru Chi yang sudah mau nge-commish! Hope you like this fic ehe! Lalu untuk semuanya juga... terima kasih sudah baca! Semoga feelnya kerasa, minim miss typo, dan kalian semua suka dengan fic ini ahahahaha, arigathanks~
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
